Good gone bad
by Lalapinkcustard
Summary: What happens when all hope is lost? When the team starts to break up, how will they stop the one they once called a commrade? Can they harm her, or will their emotions get the better? A/A T/J
1. Chapter 1

**Good gone bad**

**_Chapter 1_**

Erida did not sleep, she never slept. She sat in her cell; waiting for the message she knew would come. She had been waiting 15,000 years; she doubted a few minutes more would bother her. A light tap on the door alerted her. She rose silently, gliding like a specter towards the small opening. Gration stood outside, clutching a piece of paper. The funny thing was, he didn't seem scared. Erida spat on the floor in distaste. _'I guess that just comes with the stupidity of Giants. If he had any brains, he would be frozen solid with fear,'_ Erida thought spitefully.

Gration hated having to deal with the Gods, especially Super Gods, and had only landed with the unfortunate fate of being employed by one when he lost a game of rock, paper, scissors with Enceladus and Agrios. Sighing, he waited tensely for the Goddess, who once had control over even the rowdiest of men and Gods alike. Before a sound could pass through his lips, a hand reached through the bars of the cell and grasped his throat with a hard, steel grip. Squeezing, she lifted the larger being above her head as if he weighed nothing. Slowly bringing his face closer to hers, her pupils dilated in anticipation. "Next time," She whispered threateningly in his ear,"Do not come at this hour." Poor Gration let out a strangled cry. "I...did not...know!" He gurgled.

He didn't realise that she was only giving a warning, for that night the blood-lust was plain on her hard, spiteful features. Her hand twitched convulsively tighter and her eyes clenched shut. Then with a slight sigh she let him drop, reaching down she picked up the paper strewn on the floor and briefly examined the contents. A chilling smile visible on her features, she let out a hard, cold laugh.

* * *

The first rays of morning sun filtered through the red blinds, caressing over the items in the messy room, making everything in it pulse and glow with a light of its own. The brightest shine of all came from a small picture blue tacked to the bare-bricked wall, and the two happy smiles grinning out of it. The owner of the room, sensing the change of light, rolled over, casting the mismatched blankets to the floor. Her hazel-green eyes skirted the room as she scavenged for her clothes, before throwing them on and tip-toeing to the roof.

Sighing, she climbed the railings on the side of the building and let her feet dangle over the edge, relishing the feeling. Only at times like this, when she felt so light she could fly, did she feel truly free. 'If only all the time felt like this', she mused. She scowled, silently cursing Cronus and the groups' given task. She opened one eye lazily and appraised the view. No, now was not the time. She relaxed, as the wind tousled her unkept hair. She might have dark circles round her eyes, and a bed head, but at that moment, she felt beautiful.

**BANG!**

Atlanta winced. Quickly climbing back over the rails, she scowled, preparing to chide whomever had disturbed her peace. To her surprise, standing there, watching the sunrise, was Jay. "Hey... um... Jay?" Jay jumped, startled, and swiveled round to look at her, hand on sword. Taking in who was standing there, Jay resumed his earlier stance, slumping down until he was leaning on the rails. "Hey, Atlanta."

A delicate frown formed over Atlanta's face, as she surveyed the view. What was up with Jay? I mean, sure, sometimes he over worried and panicked, but she'd never seen him look so... defeated.

She sat down on the rails, facing Jay._ Well, here goes nothing._

"Umm... Jay, are you okay?" Atlanta asked worriedly.

Jeez. She'd never been good at talking about feelings. I mean, she'd been raised by an enviroment dominated by guys, so, sure, she could beat Cronus in a fight, or run fast - anything physical, but when it came to emotions, Atlanta was hopeless.

Jay sighed. Eyes still riveted on the sun, he explained. "Do you think we'll ever win? I mean, even if we do, will we ever have our lives back? Sometimes it just seems like the Gods only want us to defeat Cronus, that they don't really care what happens to us after. Take Odie, for example. It was his dream to go to University and qualify for his dream job, but will that be possible now? Sure, we'll have a great feeling at the end, saving the world and all, but who else will actually know? We'll never be recognised, and I doubt the Gods will pay much attention to us afterwards. We don't have lives anymore, just destinys."

Now it was Atlanta's turn to sigh. Recently, she'd been feeling the same way. The weight of their destiny pressing down on them until it was almost unbearable. They were teenagers; they were meant to have fun, not fight Gods. She put a hand on Jay's shoulder, smiling when he looked up at him.

"Hey, we might as well just do our best for now and hope something good happens."

* * *

**AN: Thankyous to my amazing sister for checking this for me~ :3 Actually, she's not amazing at all. She's a pain. - o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good gone Bad**

**_Chapter 2_**

Atanta was flicking through her notes, relieved she had her super speed. A dark crevice sat between her eyebrows, which were pushed together in both concentration and frustration. If she had just taken Odie's help when he had offered to help her study. But no. Ohh, no. Atlanta was far to proud for that.

_Who was the Ionian Sea named after? _

Turning the pages of her book, 'The Greek Myths: The Complete And Divine Edition' she scavenged for some reference, the outside world nothing but a buzz of noise in the back of her mind.

_There. _Atlanta snorted. _How ironic, it's where Calypso lives._

Jeez. If Cronus didn't exist, she wouldn't be bothering with this rubbish. She felt like he'd taken over her life. '_What if I'm becoming like Jay? Eat, sleep, think and talk about Cronus, 24/7.' _The thought horrified Atlanta. With a light shudder, Atlanta put the book down and lay on her back, the scattered cushions on the floor giving her a rest for her aching back. With all this studying, she was going to be a hunchback in a few years. She wouldn't be so worried about Cronus if he had attacked as he usually did, but for the last 2 weeks, there hadn't been a single attack, not even a small-scale one lead by Agnon. She pushed those thoughts from her mind, instead thinking about what would happen that morning. After Jay had left her alone on the roof earlier, claiming he had unfinished homework, Atlanta had been worried about how they would react around one another. I mean, come on. You can't just open up your heart and pour out all your innermost worries without consequences. A sudden thought rocketed into her head, causing her to sit up so fast that she whacked her head on the side table. Rubbing her forehead in dismay, she pondered over the fact she and Jay where now step-siblings (Their parents had married over the summer; a big shock to all the titans).

A rhythmic tap on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Atlanta mumbled, on the edges of a well deserved rest. A creak announced the door opening, revealing a feminine face and a halo of light red hair. _Damn, I really must oil that thing._

"Hey, Lanta. Jay's called another last-minute training session. You better come or he'll be in another one of his moods." Theresa sighed. Lately, his Cronus obsession had been going into overdrive. Looking at her friend, she felt sorry for her. Atlanta had seemed to be getting further and further away from the others, and closer and closer towards a Cronus obsession of her own.

Cussing Jay in her mind, Atlanta heaved her aching body up off the floor. Would 5 minutes rest be too much to ask? As soon as Cronus was dead the better, and in that case, if more training was what was needed, so be it. A determined frown settled over her pixie-like face. "Lets go."

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

Theresa sighed in annoyance as she listened to Ares continuous ranting. She wasn't really listening anymore; at first she had honestly tried, just another one of her tactics to try and gain a certain someones attention. Something about them needing to work harder, blah...blah..blahh. Whatever. She really didn't care. It was too hot for more training, and the speech was just reminding her of someone she'd rather forget at this moment in time. Great. Too late. Her checks turned a warm strawberry colour as she resisted the urge to peek at the figure in the corner of her eye. Damn, this was torture! _Fine, _She reasoned with herself, _Just a few second._ Quickly, sneaked a glance at Jay out of the corner of her eye. Ah, the risk was worth it. Standing there, drenched in sweat, Jay stood, topless. The whole past week, New Olympia had been hit with an unseasonable heat wave, temperatures staying in the mid 40's. And, of course, Ares didn't believe in air conditioning. So here they were, hot, sweaty and stinky. She flashed a glimpse to her left, towards Atlanta. She had been acting wierd all morning, especially around Jay. Jealousy washed through her. No, Atlanta would never do anything like that, she trusted her, she was her best friend. Teresa remembered the marriage suddenly, and laughed silently at herself for her stupidity. Besides, she had Archie drooling over her. Terri snorted, earning a few curious glances from the gang, trying to work out what was so funny. Around everyone else, Archie was like a beast from hell, but when it came to Atlanta, he turned into a fluffy mohawked purple kitten. Well, a kitten with its fangs out and evil eyes.

Theresa plucked at the cotton t-shirt clinging to her slick body and gave a sigh, dreading the thought of lifting her tired bones, as the guys all slowly stood, many groans filling the gym. They each went about their own workout routines, having finished their training with Ares himself for the day. Now they just had to suffer through whatever Jay wanted them to do. Theresa glared half-heartedly at the group of boys spreading throughout the gym. Not a one of them had shirts on, not even Odie! It wasn't fair! Theresa walked poutily over to the gymnastics equipment and started stretching. Atlanta joined her with a derisive snort. "Hey Terri, what's up?" She questioned.

"Same old, same old," Teresa whined, wiping the sweat off her dripping forehead. "Honestly, I'm going to have a stroke sometime."

"I know exactly what you mean," Atlanta replied, looking enviously at the guys. Theresa giggled and bounced softly on her knees, sticking her tongue out at Atlanta. "Y'know, I heard there's a new shop opening in the mall, wanna come with me to check it out?" Theresa grinned at Atlanta, already knowing what the answer would be. Or so she thought. Wich was why she was very surprised when the complete opposite came out of her mouth. "Sure, why not? I meant to tell you something anyway." A dark shadow crossed Atlanta's face, but she quickly rearranged it in what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Meet me at the car after trainings over?"

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

"That's what you get for challenging me." Teresa teased, collapsing on the crash mats, her breaths coming out fast and shallow. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Atlanta, who was wearing a twin grin. Nudging her girl pal, she nodded over to where Neil was throwing a tantrum over a broken nail, his voice rising up to its usual girly screech. "Good luck? GOOD LUCK?! IF I WAS HAVING _SUCH _GOOD LUCK, WHY HAVE I BEEN HAVING MAJOR PROBLEMS SINCE THE START OF THIS WEEK?! I MEAN, GUYYS, I NEARLY GOT A _**PIMPLE.** _I NEVER, _NEVER, _HAVE_ PIMPLES!" _Everyone except Jay and Neil spluttered, try in vain to stop their laughter, as Neil moodily stomped out.

Jay sighed, exasperated. This training sentence had been wasted. Raising his voice to shout over the ruckus, he summoned his best Leader voice. "All right then guys, let's go clean up."

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

**Authors note: **I'm sorry nothing good has happened yet, but don't worry, it is coming. I've had some really awesome reviews, so thank you.3 Sorry about the 'xoxo', it's just the shift on my keyboard didn't work. OH YEAH. And I would like to verify this is all my own work, and my first FanFiction. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to HoneyGoddess57 for pointing out some errors in my writing. C:**

* * *

Atlanta warily stirred her cup, looking round anxiously for anything she could find to put of this conversation.  
"Uhrm. Lan?" Theresa's hesitant feminine voice floated towards her on the humid air, the worried tones carrying through the hustle and bustle that was the mall.

It was prime time for shoppers, and the place was as busy as a hive of bees. Teenage girls slicked on lippy and flicked their hair, jocks posing 'macholy' beside them. Small children crawled around, laughing and crying and creating a massive mess of humdrum noise.

'_But still,_' Atlanta thought to herself, letting out a long suffering sigh, '_No distractions_'.

Inwardly, Atlanta grimaced, but on the outside her face was smooth. It was strange if she thought about it - just last week she would have blushed and squirmed at the slightest thing, her emotions as clear as if they were written out on her face.

She could have been told she'd be a master at acting and pretending she was fine a week ago, and she would have laughed in the persons face, thinking it was some big joke. Steeling herself, she prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have.

'_Wow, this is going to be awkward._' she mused wryly to herself. '_Just don't loose control of your emotions._'

Taking a deep breath she started. "Terri, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while. It's just that- well- um."

_'Damn. I thought I already planned this out.' _She mentally cursed herself, trying once again to rearrange her thoughts.

"Terri, I'm tired. I'm tiered of not knowing when I'm going to be attacked next. I'm tired of not knowing if I'm going to come back to the dorm one day and find out if one of my friends is dead. I had a life, Terri. True, it wasn't as luxurious as yours, but I was happy. Happy to live my life on my own terms, to get a job, get married, have a few kids and teach them what I know, and die an old woman in my bed. But Terri, I don't know if I can do that any more, It hurts, Terri. It hurts so bad."

* * *

Theresa's blood froze. She had heard this before, seen the same haunted figures in someone else's eyes; carbon copies of what she was seeing now. It had been when she was younger, about 5, and her mother had sat her down at their polished wooden table and told her she was tired, that she couldn't do this any more, that she was leaving. It was funny how life had a way of repeating itself. It must have a real sense of humour. How could she let Atlanta leave? She was her sister; her flesh and blood. She couldn't just leave her!...Could she?

Theresa wasn't sure she new anything any more. Sure, she knew everyone had their doubts - hell, even she did, but she never expected anyone to go this far. But Atlanta looked so scared, so tired. Her normally spiky hair was drooping sadly across her face, causing the gaunt looking shadows to deepen into deep bruises, highlighting the areas where the skin was scraped too tight across her cheekbones. Sure, Theresa had seen this before, she just didn't want to acknowledge it. She had seen it all before - she didn't want to get pushed away again, left behind. She readjusted her thoughts. _'No,'_ she told herself,_ 'Atlanta needs me.'_

She reached a hesitant hand across the desk, touching Atlanta's shoulder hesitantly, as if she was a fragile china doll in danger of breaking. "Is there anything I can do? To change your mind? To ease your burden?"

Atlanta appeared thoughtful for a brief second, her eyes darting this way and that as if looking for a threat. _'No,'_ Theresa realised suddenly, the revelation hitting her like a brick wall, leaving her breathless. _'She's looking for a way out. An escape route from this madness.'_

Atlanta looked up, eyes glistening like jewels from un-shed tears, chocking out one sentence. 'Well, c-could you tell the g-g-guys back a-at Brownstone that I'm l-leaving? T-that I'll m-miss them, b-b-but I j-just can't do t-this any more.'

Theresa's face contorted with guilt. 'But Lanta - they'll never forgive you or me for not dragging you up to the dorms to make you apologise yourself. They care, 'y'know. So do the Gods.'

Atlanta's face snapped up, face contorted with rage. Theresa knew at that moment, something inside Atlanta had broken. Something irreplaceable. Something that separated the 'Sane Humans' from the 'Feral, Dirty Beasts.'

"Care?! _CARE?!_ You think those Gods actually _care!_? I've had it with Gods. They don't care, all they've done is ruin my life! I've had it with them. With _all_ of them. Cronus, Ares, Zeus. I'd kill them all if I had the chance. I'd kill anyone who got in my way." Theresa flinched as Atlanta spat the words at her, all the while staring murderously, killing intent soaring out of her, so potent Theresa found it hard not to gag. Scratch that. She couldn't gag. She was paralysed to her seat, her hands clammy and her face dripping with sweat.

Throughout Atlanta's speech, the pixies hands had been twitching down towards where she stored her weapons, as if she was trying to control her rage and not go on a killing spree, killing everyone in sight - whether women, children or elderly.

_'If we tried to stop her, she'd probably kill me us all without a second thought. Even me.' _Theresa realised this with complete shock._ 'No, she wouldn't. We're her friends, her family. Besides, if she was really that angry, we would have seen it before. We would have helped her. Besides, even if she did, it's not like she could beat us all.'_ The statements sounded hollow even to her own ears. She had been so, so stupid, not caring enough about anyone but her and her stupid love life to look around and see what was really going on for once.

"I'm leaving now. Have fun with your _precious _Gods. Be a good girl and parse the message on." Atlanta sent one last glare Theresa's way before stalking out of the cafe, never looking back to see Theresa's mask crumbling down, to see the tears cascading downwards.

* * *

AN: Well hey, whata you know. I started it again. xD I saw my FanFiction on the first of the CoT pages and I was like, 'Meh, why not?'.

So anyways, humor an awesome person and send me some constructive critisum, :'D

Tata for now~ Cx


End file.
